Confusion
by Coppelia
Summary: ¿Y que fui yo? ¿Tu gran error? ¿Una confusión? [Ichigo x Rukia, Ichigo x Ishida]


_Y ¿qué fui yo, tu gran error...una confusión_

* * *

5 meses, hoy 17 de Marzo se cumplen 5 dolorosos meses desde que Ichigo me dejó.

Solo, triste y olvidado demasiado rápido para que mi mente lo comprendiera. Recuerdo promesas vagas de compañía eterna y lo que ahora grita declaraciones falsas de amor que duraría por siempre.

_El joven Quincy siempre tuvo miedo de que esto no durara. El sabía y veía la adoración y el amor en los ojos de Ichigo cuando se trataba de Rukia. Sabía que el había arriesgado su vida (y lo haría de nuevo) por la joven Shinigami. Tal vez , incluso, fue el rechazo que ella le dio al no aceptar regresar a la tierra con el, cuando por fin había salvado su vida que el dueño de Zangetsu había corrido a sus brazos, buscando comprensión en brazos ajenos;y fue Ishida quién se la dio. __  
_  
Todo había comenzado cuando Ichigo me retó a una última pelea, estuvimos luchando por horas, ninguno cedió. Al final, ambos terminamos exhaustos y cubiertos en sudor.

Lo próximo que supe fue que Ichigo estaba en mi casa tomándose un baño y cuando abrió la puerta del baño el denso vapor salió y de el emergió una figura con tan solo una toalla cubriendo medio tronco.

"Gracias por el baño" dijo Ichigo, deteniendo la toalla y recargado en el marco de la puerta.

"Sí, claro" comencé a sentirme nervioso y era difícil alzar la mirada.

Como si estuviera acostumbrado a visitarme Ichigo se dirigió a mi cocina.

"¿Tienes comida? Me estoy muriendo de hambre" aulló desde la cocina.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina, suspiré.

"Puedo preparar algo..." dije tímidamente y sintiéndome como si no fuera yo mismo. ¿Desde cuando me sentía tan nervioso cerca de Ichigo?

Comencé a lavar arroz, cuando sentí un par de brazos en mi desnudo abdomen.

"Quién diría que un afeminado como tu estaría marcado" rió suavemente.

Sus manos estaban calientes y bajé mi mirada para ver las manos bronceadas en mi pálido abdomen.

"¿Porqué mejor no sostienes tu toalla? Se te puede caer..." logré decir.

"Iré a buscar algo de ropa... aunque seas un afeminado debes tener algo masculino" dijo Ichigo carcajeándose antes de retirarse.

**MI-ER-DA...por favor que no abra ese cajón, por favor que no abra ese cajón, por favor que no abra ese cajón**, fue lo único que podía pensar cuando por fin procesé lo que el había dicho.

"QUE CA---" un grito incrédulo...

"Genial, gracias vida" dije, sarcasmo llenando la atmósfera.

Ichigo estaba sentado en la cama, hojeando un álbum de fotos, el protagonista de las fotos..él mismo.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?"

"Mira lo que pasa es ..."

Ichigo volteó a verme, sus ojos los de un depredador. Y mi cabeza se llenó de pensamientos incoherentes, como le explicaría que lo había estado observando desde hace tiempo...

"Así que ¿este es tu secreto?" dijo en un tono irreconocible.

"¿Eh?" No supe que decir, Ichigo puso el álbum de fotos donde estaba y se paró, acercándose cada vez mas.

"No sabía que te gustaba eso... supongo que las señales estaban en todos lados" me susurró suavemente, usó sus brazos para atraparme contra la pared.

"Hueles bien" murmuró Ichigo... "Me pregunto si sabes bien" cuidadosamente pasó su lengua por mi cuello.

Yo estaba inmóvil, no sabía como reaccionar. Ichigo estaba actuando muy diferente, pero fui cegado por mi amor obsesivo y no escuché a mi cabeza que me decía que tan solo era un sustituto para Rukia, no lo empujé ni le dije que se detuviera...el arroz fue olvidado rápidamente.

A la siguiente mañana el cuarto olía a sexo.

Me levanté a la soledad habitual con una nota a mi lado que solo decía _gracias por anoche_ y el desayuno servido...

Ese había sido el intenso comienzo de la extraña relación.

Muchas veces me pregunté porque Ichigo me había escogido a mi¿porque no a Inoue? Y solo hasta que Ichigo rompió lazos me di cuenta.

En el corazón de Ichigo, Inoue era especial. Inoue merecía respeto, yo tan solo fui un error...

Pero fue la conversación unos días después que cruelmente rompió mi fantasía y me hizo darme cuenta de lo que sucedía...

"Rukia regresó" había dicho Ichigo casualmente.

"¿Kuchiki-san? C-creí que había decidido quedarse en el Seireitei..."

"Necesitaba aclarar todo con Byakuya..."

"¿Y donde vivirá?"

"Con Urahara"

"¿Cuándo llegó?"

"Anoche"

"¿Es por eso que no viniste?" dije en tono burlesco, pero la atmósfera pronto se tornaría tensa.

"Sí, tengo prioridades después de todo" Y eso dolió mas de lo que debía de haber dolido. "Mira, sobre mañana...no podré venir" continúo Ichigo.

"¿Y el sábado?"

"Tampoco"

"Entonces¿cuando?"

"No lo sé"

"¿No lo sabes?"

"Mira, creo que es mejor que dejemos de vernos, yo no soy como tú..."

"¿como yo? Y exactamente¿cómo soy yo?"

"Gay"

"¿Que carajos crees que te has estado cogiendo?"

"no me refiero a eso"

"¿entonces, a que te refieres¿crees que soy un juguete?...tan solo un sustituto de Kuchiki-san" y mi cabeza gritaba que sí, porque lo había sabido desde un principio.

"Te lo dejé claro desde el principio, Ishida"

"Sí, después de tirarme todo lo que quisiste"

"Tu tampoco lo impediste"

"Vete"

"Pero"

"Solo vete" dije lentamente y lo empujé de la cama.

Ichigo se vistió y se fue, dejando su fuerte olor y el sonido de una puerta cerrada que nunca abriría detrás.

Fue a partir de ahí que todo comenzó a empeorar, era como si hubiera estado en la cima de una montaña rusa y súbitamente hubiera comenzado el descenso y yo había olvidado abrochar mi cinturón.

Dejé de regresar las llamadas a Inoue, a Sado... de hecho no contestaba el teléfono. Me levantaba, iba a la escuela, regresaba, dormía y el ciclo se repetía. Mis calificaciones comenzaron a descender, Inoue había intentado visitarme pero nunca le abrí la puerta.

De Ichigo nunca supe nada mas. Todos los días lo veía en la escuela, junto a Kuchiki-san que seguía siendo la misma, solo que ahora sonreía mas.

Lentamente me sentía morir, y poco a poco con la suave brisa y la entrada del invierno fui perdiendo mi identidad, esta fue sepultada en sobras y recuerdos. Todo en mi apartamento me recordaba a el, era por eso que tan solo dormía, ver todo era doloroso. Incluso esta cama que tanto me recordaba a el, que tenía aun su esencia.

Le Fin


End file.
